Fighting for A Home
by Nightshadow234
Summary: Parents are dead and people are after us. My brother moved us to California expecting a nice quiet peaceful life. Little did he know that Beacon Hills was anything but quite and peaceful.
1. Chapter 1

I take no responsibility in the genius that is Teen Wolf

Chapter 1

Tree by tree, line-by-line, car-by-car. My eyes solemnly gazed out the passenger window watching the world pass by and getting farther and farther away from her hometown in beautiful Montana.

My brother Travis sold our old ranch and bought a smaller one that just has to be in freakin California. I've always hated California, I don't know if it has to do with all the prissy, stuck up rich kids all wanting to move to California or that I can't stand half the residents living in the state but either way I never imagined that I would be living in it. At least were not living in the L.A area. Instead my big bro found a quiet town called Beacon Hills.

Now coming to California with us is our dog Wolf and being pulled along in a trailer were our horses. Mine's a gray Mustang named Cool Breeze while my bro's is a palomino American Quarter called Hot Rod. Cool Breeze is my pride and joy, my dad bought her mother at an auction where they sell worn down horses and with a lot of care and patience he was able to make her look like one of them fancy show horses. He called her Sweet Pie and soon she had a little filly. My dad gave her to me and we trained her together. Hot Rod was Travis' eighteenth birthday present after his old stud Chill Zone died from a cougar attack.

But back to the present we've been on the road for close to fourteen hours and now we were only about an hour out from Beacon. When we passed the sign "Beacon Hills 50 miles" I let out an exaggerated groan to which my brother responded with a frustrated sigh.

"Come on Lucy, Cali ain't that bad. We're livin' in the Red Wood forest, and I've already seen the ranch it's on a beautiful piece of land with amazin trails to ride on. We can start boarding horses and maybe even give a few riding lessons."

I shook my head and continued to gaze out the window. "I still don't see the reason why we had to leave Stoneymill?" My question was barely audible so normal people wouldn't hear but my brother was able to pick up on everything I said.

"I've told you, the news about us brought too much attention on us. And that attention might attracted unwelcome guests to our ranch." I signed with defeat and the rest of the car ride was carried on in silence.

Somehow I must have fallen asleep for the next thing I new I was being shakin' awake by my brother. "Hey we're in Beacon Hills, I wanted to fill up the truck before we get to the house. Why don't you let Wolf stretch his legs"?

I tiredly shook my head and stumbled out of the truck. Who knew that fifteen hours of sitting would make a girl so tired? Yawning I grabbed Wolf's leash and clipped it on his collar. Wolf happily jumped out and I led him over to the grass area of the gas station. While Wolf was sniffing around looking for a spot to do his business I lazily watched the (very) light traffic wiz on by.

One car though particularly caught my attention as it pulled off the road and into the gas station. It was a black charger with dark tinted windows. The car parked in front of one of the pumps and the driver slid out.

I'll tell you if I was any other girl I would probably be drooling like a dump struck moron but since I'm not I wasn't impressed by this _stud's_ good looks. Even though I was kinda far away with my amazingly good eyesight I could make out his facial features. A strong jaw, light skin, black spiky hair along with greenish yellow eyes that I'm guessing just _draws_ girls right into their depths.

Now this may be just a wild guess but apparently this guy's favorite color is black. He had on black jeans and a black leather jacket along with shoes that were (you guessed it) black. The only thing that was black was his white shirt underneath the jacket, which just barely showed that this guy has very well toned muscles.

Along with my increased eyesight I also had a very good sense of smell. So I was able to make out his scent. A mixture of cow leather, testosterone, and smoke seemed to cling around him despite the almost overpowering smell of gasoline.

He raised his eyes to lock on with mine and I could tell there was a guarded look to them. Like they were hiding many secrets. I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. Typical, just five minuets in this stupid town and I've already seen your stereotypical bad boy.

Seeing that Wolf was done I tugged on his leash and led him back to the truck. All the time I felt the guy's eyes on me. Ignoring him I opened the back door and let Wolf jump up, then I slid into the passenger seat and was soon joined by Travis.

He started the car and we drove out of the gas station just as two SUV's drove in. As we left the gas station behind the guy dressed in black slipped from my mind as I awaited my new house.

* * *

><p>It was around 11:00pm by the time we arrived at the small ranch. Travis and I unloaded the horses first and led them to there new stabel. It was a decent size stabel that could probably hold eight horses with comfortable stalls. My brother must of called in a favor cause two of the stalls were already preped and the feeding bowls filled as if the stable was awaiting our arrival. Relieved that there wasn't anything to do I just led Cool Breeze into the stable that was marked hers and took of her bridle. I kissed her goodnight and was followed out by Travis.<p>

We walked through the gate that led to the stables and up the road to the house. Even in the dark I could tell it was a small two story yellow farm house with a rap around deck and a bench swing hanging on the corner. We stomped up the wooden stairs and through the door. Inside there was a small family room with a hallway that led to the kitchen and dinning room. Also in the hallway was the bathroom, hall closet and stairs that led to the bedrooms upstairs. The movers already moved in all our furniture and boxes so all there was left to do was to unpack, which I could eagerly wait to do for tomorrow.

"See the stables and the house are just as nice as the ones back in Montana. And I already hired a helping hand to lay down some hay for the horses. Also I've made some calls and already have a few riders looking to board there horses with us. This place is perfect for us Lucy and you'll come to see this place as home and not just another Ranch."

I just simply nodded and trugged up the stairs. I found my room with my name in colorful letters painted on the door. Taking a breath I opended the door and stepped into the room. I turned on my light and gasped.

My room looked just like it did back in Stonemill. The walls were a sky blue and the white furniture set were position in the same way as they did in my old room. The same pictures and paintings were hung in the same place and my white desk was situated right under my window which was face the pasture. And on my bed there was the same pale green cover and pillows along with my stuffed horse my mom gave me when I was six. I named him Spirit after the movie that I would watch a hundred times with my parents on family movie night.

I sat down on my bed and picked up Spirit and began to stroke him as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. My brother did this all just for me. I looked around staring at each picture for a good minuet or too before moving on to the next. I came to my desk and noticed that a new picture was placed in a simple frame. I stood up and walked over to it. It was a picture of our old ranch with the rolling hills being drawfed by the snowpeaked mountains in the background. I picked up the frame and carried it back over to my bed. I laided down and must have gazed at it for hours until I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: So please tell me what you think so far if I get enough reviews then I'll continue my story. And I do take constructive criticism. And don't worry the next chapter will have some action in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I take no responsibility in the genius that is Teen Wolf

Chapter 2

It's been about one week since moving in and we finally have unpacked all the boxes and now we could start getting the ranch up and running. At our old ranch my job was to keep the horses and to teach kids how to ride horses western style. My brother was learning the financial part of the business so while my brother went over how much to charge each owner a month I got the fun task of setting up the stalls and fixing up the pastures.

This morning I woke up around seven (which is sleeping in for me) and decided to take Cool Breeze out for a ride. Seeing how she hasn't been out for a week I'd bet she was itching to stretch her legs out. I got dress in my usual get up; regular work jeans, a long sleeved plaid shirt, and my brown leather work boots. I brushed out my tangled mesh of brown hair and grabbed my hat. Working on a ranch all you life tends to make you not really care about what you wear seeing as it would probably get torn and dirty by mid afternoon.

Downstairs Travis was already up and eating cereal while reading the newspaper. He looked up as I entered the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. "Taking Cool Breeze out?" He never looked up from the newspaper and took another bite of his Frosted Flakes. "Yeah, and if I were you I would take Hot Rod out too he's probably feeling forgotten." I leaned against the counter and drank my coffee.

Coffee is a lifeline when living on a ranch, with early mornings and late nights coffee is as important as water. I studied the newspaper in his hands and was able to make out the front line story. "There was a cougar attack?" Travis nodded, "Yeah apparently its the second one, a old man is in the hospital in critical condition. The first one a girl died and was torn in half." I nearly choked on my coffee. "What! I've never heard of a cougar doing that." "I know so be careful while riding, stay out of the wooded area. You know horses are a natural prey for cougars." I nodded and downed my coffee and practically ran out the door and to the stables.

I saddled up Cool Breeze and before leaving I gave Hot Rod a reassuring pat. I led Cool Breeze out and skillfully jumped up and into the saddle. With words of encouragement Cool Breeze almost burst right out from under me and we practically flew across the fields. A smile crept on too my face as I felt the wind blow threw my hair and tickle my ears. Every negative thought or feeling I had melted away as my body blended with Cool Breeze. And I could practically feel our minds blending as she responded to every little nudge pointing in the direction I wanted to ride.

For what could have been an hour but felt like three minuets Cool Breeze and I were met with the end of property marked by the fence. Just beyond the boundary the redwood forest began. I gazed up at the giant trees in wonder. There was something hypnotic about the forest, like they were hiding some secret. I slowed Cool Breeze to a stop and looked around to see if there was any way out of enclosed field. A gate only a little ways off caught my attention and I gently squeezed Cool Breeze's sides and she cantered over to the gate. I slipped my left leg from the stirrup and lifted the latch to the gate. Then with a kick of my foot the gate sung opened and forgetting my brothers words we left the enclosed sanctuary and confidently rode out into the woods. I gazed at each redwood tree in amazement. Cool Breeze and me looked like miniature toys compared to the trunks of these trees. We continued on for about fifteen minuets when the trees started to thin out and reveal a small river that carved way it's way through the forest over the years. Deciding to take a break I slide off of Cool Breeze and unbuckled her saddle to let her cool down. Not worried that she would run off I dropped her halter and let her wander down to the river for a drink. Placing the saddle down by a tree I also kicked of my boots and socks then rolled up my pants. I walked to the waters edge and stuck my feet in. The water was cold and sent a wave of relief as it cooled down my sweaty feet. I sat down on a rock and let the water lap at my ankles and watched Cool Breeze as she gulped down a gallon of water. The break in the trees allowed the sun to trickle down to the floor of the forest uninterrupted. I have to admit, my brother was right when he said California was beautiful. Even though the huge trees have nothing on the mountains of Montana I think I could come to like this place.

Suddenly the sound of Cool Breeze letting out a nervous whinny noise drew me from my thoughts. A new smell entered my nostrils and I heard the sound of human footsteps walking towards me. I quickly stood up and ran over to where Cool Breeze was standing. I grabbed her halter and whispered soothing words in her ear while stroking her neck. I looked in the direction of the source of the footsteps and saw the guy at the gas station walking towards us. Great, just what I wanted, a perfect day that had to be ruined by this guy creepily walking in the woods.

The only change to his outfit was instead of wearing a white shirt he was wearing a gray shirt underneath his jacket. This guy sure does have a great variety in his wardrobe. I gave him my best glare that has been none to make bigger guys then him cower in fear and angrily raised my voice.

"What do you want?"

"Your on private property." He continued walking towards us, which made Cool Breeze even more nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about seeing as this is a game reserve for the county." I shot back hotly. Something flashed in his eyes but we continued our little stare down. Now not surround by gasoline his scent was defiantly stronger. It still smelled the same but there was something different, something dangerous. My eyes widened as a realization about who he was came to mind. Peace and quite my ass. I mumbled a curse to my brother and confidently step forward sizing up the guy standing in front of me. The anger that I've kept hidden and tucked away for almost a year now was beginning to rise to the surface. I could almost see my eyes flashing a vibrant green but I pushed the anger back down almost as soon as it got loose. Even though this was a game reserve this was his property or territory and I was trespassing on it.

Taking a deep breath I slowed my heartbeat and quickly grabbed my saddle and almost threw it on Cool Breeze. The whites of her eyes were now showing as I tighten the straps and angrily jumped up into the saddle. Now that I was taller I felt more intimidating and I continued to stare down the stranger. "We're not here to cause trouble so don't bother with us and we won't be a threat." With that said I kicked Cool Breeze into a gallop and left the river and him behind us in a cloud of dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Cool Breeze was in the stables I literally jumped off and charged my way into the house and to the office where Travis was looking at numbers. He looked up as I entered the room and I could almost see him flinch under my gaze.

"Lets move to California, _peaceful quite California!_" A low growl erupted from me as I saw my brother started to chuckle. "What's gotten you so wound up all of a sudden?"

"You know that guy with the black camero we saw at the gas station last week?"

"Now Lucy," he continued with a mock scolding voice. "You know what dad said about being with guys who wear all black, they bring nothing but trouble and unwanted pregnancies."

For the second time in a year my eyes light up to a bright green. "No you dumbass, that guy at the gas station is a werewolf." It took a couple of seconds for my words to sink in before Travis jumped up from his seat and nearly hollered his surprise. "What! How do you know?"

Hiding that I was laughing to myself about the face Travis was making I quickly launched into the story about being in the woods.

"And since there were no overpowering smells I was able to pick up on his full scent and he smelled like you did after getting lost in the forest during your first full moon."

Travis rubbed his hands over his eyes and down his face after I finished and closed his eyes for a minuet clearly thinking. "You know if there is one werewolf in this town there's bound to be another, an alpha, and I can bet you a month worth of chores that those weren't cougar attacks."

Travis sunk back into his desk chair and looked up at me. "Do you think the alpha knows that I won't challenge him for territory?" It always made me wonder that with Travis being the calmer less aggressive of us two that he became the alpha of our family.

"I don't know, I told that guy in the forest that as long as he leaves us alone we won't cause any trouble. But my question if werewolves are causing all the trouble here in Beacon Hills, then are there hunters in the area also?"

Travis let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his keys and walked out of the office. I was right on his heels as we went outside and walked over to the truck. Wolf was lying out in the sun and when he saw us heading towards the truck he eagerly got up and trotted over to the truck. I let him jump in first before sliding in next to my brother.

Closing the doors and buckling our seat belts I asked him, "Where are we going?" Travis started the truck and sped out of the driveway and up the road. "We're going to find some answers."

(One silent car ride later)

"What are we doing at the animal clinic?" I plopped out of the truck and closed the door leaving Wolf inside then followed Travis towards the door. "I want to see if the vet knows anything, logically police would go to an animal expert when dealing with wild animals."

The door opened and two guys stepped out. One was skinny with a buzz cut and seemed to be speaking more than a mile a minuet while the other had long brown hair and a thicker build. I paused as I picked up on their conversation.

"_So if you didn't kill the bus driver, and Derek didn't kill the bus driver or his sister…then who did?" _

"_I don't know but Derek said it's the same wolf that bite me."_

I halted mid step and Travis looked back at me with a questionable glance. I gave him a look that said _go ahead_. He shrugged and continued on while I fell back to the truck and hid behind it while continuing to eavesdrop on the two guys.

"_So…you're just going to trust what Derek says?"_

"_I don't know but we'll talk later I have to go meet up with Allison. Later"_

I waited until I heard both there cars drive off before stepping out of my hiding place. My thoughts were going a hundred miles per hour as I stood waiting for my brother. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't here the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped nearly ten feet in the air at the sound of the newcomer's voice. I turned around and mentally groaned at the sight of the person.

It was Mr. I'm a crazy werewolf stalker dude who lives in the woods.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I half moaned half growled.

"I don't want to ask again, what are you doing here?" I stared him straight in the eye, which was kind of hard to do seeing as he was good head taller than me.

Up close I could see the exact color of his eyes. They were a swirl of blue and green with a circle of gold mixed in around the iris. I will admit it his eyes are beautiful. But despite being a pretty color they were still guarding whatever thoughts he were having. As if he was refusing to let anyone get close to him.

I knew lying to him would be a mistake seeing as he could here my heartbeat so I told him a boring version of the truth. "My brother wanted to talk to the vet."

And speaking of the devil and the devil shall appear Travis showed up and was surprised to see the werewolf. He gave a friendly smile and held out his hand. "Hey how's it going?" The guy looked at me then back at my brother while smiling.

"Hi, my name is Derek Hale." My eyes widen, _so this is Derek. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you Derek, my name's Travis Whitmore and this lovable doll here is my sister Lucy." I narrowed my eyes at Derek sending him mental death threats while pulling on a fake smile.

Suddenly Wolf's head appeared out the window and he gave a little whine.

"Oh and this here is Wolf, don't let the name scare you, back in Montana I've seen rabbits chase him all the way to the front porch." Travis turned around and scratched Wolf on the head.

"What did you want from the vet?" His green gaze flicked back to me as the smile fell of his face and was replaced with his serious stone cold gaze. Shame, he looked better with a smile.

My brother spoke before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh just seeing if he can give our horses their annual shots. Sometimes we have to go to specialty vets who work mainly with horses." I closed my eyes and sent a silent curse to any one of the gods. I swear sometimes my brother was so oblivious it makes me really worry about him.

And to make matters worse my brother continued speaking, "Hey you want to come over to dinner, I make one mean shepard's pie." And they say werewolves can pick up on other people's feelings. I was practically seething underneath and my brother (who was standing right next to me might I add) was either clueless or was completely ignoring me. "Maybe some other time but thanks." With as quickly as he showed up he was gone and I let out a shaky breath.

"Well he seems nice."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Wolf no matter how many times I wish on a star

Chapter 4

It's been about one week since the whole Derek incident and I was finally able to keep my mind from imagining what was hiding behind those carefully guarded eyes. Luckily I've been able to keep my mind occupied by fixing up parts of the fence and repainting the barn door. Also while Travis and I were cleaning up the stalls we found two broken ATV's under a tarp. My brother was a car genius so fixing up ATV's would be like kindergarten all over again for him. Even though everything looked normal I always had a paranoid feeling like someone was watching my back.

My brother found out nothing about the attacks so he decided to just drop the subject hoping that acting normal won't draw suspicion. And what was with this Derek, I've seen male werewolves before and they never had sparked this kind of emotion inside of me. Rather it was anger, irritation, anxiety, or frustration I couldn't tell but it made heart beat faster and I felt like I could lose control of the wolf that I had kept locked up. Ugh, why was I even thinking about him? Was it because his eyes intrigued me so much or was it that his smell was so… well, intoxicating? I don't want to admit it but underneath the smell of being a werewolf he had the mixture of smoke, pine and… cinnamon.

It reminded me when my mom would make smoked cinnamon apples. I also felt some sort of connection when I first saw him. When I was up close to him I felt anger but underneath that there was a mixture of sadness and lonesome. Like he lost someone important, someone who was close to him and maybe that's why I had a connection with him.

Last year my parents were in a terrible car accident. Apparently the officers said they slipped on some ice in the road and slammed into a tree causing the gas tank to ignite and made the car burst into a ball of inferno. Maybe that's why I felt angry with Derek? The smell of smoke reminded me of my parents' death and caused some old emotions that I've been able to keep buried rise to the surface. I angrily hammered the last nail into the last loose fencing and practically split the whole post into two pieces.

Finally losing it, I threw my hammer so hard that it ended up all the way across the field. I looked down at my hands and noticed my nails were now long claws and I felt my fangs perturbing from the gum line. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and thought of Montana. Immediately my claws retracted and my fangs slid back into my gums. I looked around making sure no one saw. Taking a shaky breath I lowered myself to the grown and sat staring at my hands.

It's been over a year since I shifted and not even my encounter with that redneck douchebag back at my old school was enough to make my blood really steam. I curled my arms around my knees and rested my forearm on my arms. I closed my eyes and imagine I was back in Montana, riding Cool Breeze over the rolling green hills, staring out at the huge mountains and looking up at the famous Montana sky. I could almost smell the sweet scents of pine and maple blended with tall grass and wildflowers. I heard the many birds singing in the trees above me and saw a mother bear catching fish for her young in a mountain stream. I could feel the vibrations of stampeding elk and taste the sweetness of wild berries that grew close to the house.

I sat in my dream world for five minuets straight until the snapping and crunching of leaves interrupted my blissful thoughts. I stood up and looked towards the trees. Running like there were hellhounds on his heels was none other than Derek… who was shirtless. Looking up at the sky I silently asked _why me? _Then turned to the approaching man trying to look like I didn't just have a mental breakdown no more than five minuets ago. "What are you doing here?" To my disappointment my voice had a lot less venom than I had hoped. I blame it on the exposed chest distracting me. Okay I will admit it… Derek was certainly not hard to look at. With muscles looking like they were carved out of marble he looked like the equivalent of one of those Greek heroes we learned about in history.

Fixing my eyes back on his I gave my best death glare and tried my hardest the make it look like he wasn't welcomed on my land. "I need a place to lie low for awhile, and your house is the closest to mine." I let out an angry breath and nodded. Not even wanting to know why he was shirtless I started walking back in the direction of the house. For a good three minuets there was a very pregnant silence hanging over us and after three minuets of having happy thoughts he decided to break the silence. "Why did you and your brother move here?"

Not looking at him I gave him the simplest answer, "Something happened in Montana so we moved here." Instead of settling with that answer I could feel his curiosity burn even more. "What happened that was bad enough for a pack to leave their territory?" I turned on him and practically snarled. "God, what are you? Some little kid! Can't you see that it's none of your business as to why we moved? You don't see me asking you why you're all alone all the time." Surprise and anger flared in him and I could tell I crossed into dangerous territory.

His eyes darkened and I mentally flinched away. Note to self; never get in a stare down with him. I turned back around and stomped ahead hoping to put as much distance between him and me.

The house was now in site and I could see Wolf lying on the porch. Seeing walking up the path he jumped up and leapt off the porch and turned into a black blur as he streaked toward us. When he was closer I could see a yellow tennis ball in his mouth. Smiling as he slowed and dropped the ball at my feet. I stopped walking and he looked up expectantly. Laughing at him I picked the ball up and tossed it several hundred feet back down the dirt road. He eagerly ran after it leaving us in the dust.

"Why isn't he nervous around werewolves like all werewolves?" We continued walking while I answered. "Because we raised him since he was a pup. Same with our horses we start out with young ones so they aren't scared of us. Adult animals take a longer time getting used to us but once they see we aren't a threat they calm down and let us near them."

"Your horse seemed nervous around me when you were in the woods." I forgot that I was supposed to be angry with him and I found that he was an easy person to talk to.

"Well that's because she isn't familiar with you. Horses, especially mustangs are naturally very skittish animals. So when they know that there is a unknown animal in the area they become nervous."

Wolf returned proudly holding the ball and padded ahead of us throwing the ball around for his own amusement.

"Why did you name him Wolf?" I could see he was trying to be friendly because he needed our help so I figured I would lie off of giving him the cold shoulder.

"Well when he was only a couple of days old my mom was off riding when she came across a dead she-wolf. She got close and discovered that the she was shot while defending a litter. Sadly on one out of the litter survived. And while we were nursing him we saw that he behaved more like a dog than a wolf so my mom guessed that the reason why the wolf was bye herself was because she mated with a dog. So my brother decided why not just name him Wolf after his ancestors. And there you go."

We were now trudging up the front porch steps and walked into the house. "Wait here and I'll give you a shirt you can borrow." I ran up the stairs and into my brother's room a looked for an old shirt. Finding a plain white undershirt. I grabbed it and headed back down stairs. I walked into the living room and saw that Travis was talking to Derek.

They were talking in hushed tones. "So there are hunters in the area along with a rogue alpha and a newly bitten werewolf. So I would really like to know why two more werewolves decided to move in the middle of basically a three way war zone." My brother looked like he was going to respond but when he caught my eye he quickly shut his mouth.  
>"Here's a shirt, sorry it isn't black." My voice was dripping in sarcasm and I swore I saw one of the corners of his mouth turned up.<br>My brother clapped his hands and practically shouted, "Alright who's in the mood for some lasagna."


	5. AN

**A/N: I know I'm going to be hated for this but guys I'm not going to be able to update my story for the next week and to SamiLynn20 I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to get your story up. Over the weekend stuff came up and I've been to distracted to focus on writing stories. I promise you guys that the first chance I get I'll have a new chapter and story up. Just want to give a real quick give a shout out to williewildcat and pokemonrule432 for their awesomeness. And thank you to all that have been following my story it means a lot… but don't worry, Nightshadow will be back….**


End file.
